


Flotsam

by inlaterdays



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/pseuds/inlaterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stream-of-consciousness snippet originally posted to mk_drabbles on LiveJournal on 4 Apr 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flotsam

I wake from a dream, not of you, resentful; you are the nightmare I didn't have. Our lives were entwined by some purpose unknown; larger than us and greater; we, its unwilling servants. Debris from some cosmic cataclysm, become conscious; beautiful and doomed: longing to become whole again or to finish the job. We burn. We create, we destroy. We can't stop.

You have been a part of me (apart from me) from the first: The things we fear most are  
ourselves and  
each other.

(Come home.)


End file.
